Heather's return
by Kahn
Summary: Heather is yet again drawn into the town of silent hill. This short fic is very dark and demented I recommend that you read it, it's well worth your time.
1. In the darkness

Disclaimer- this is a short fic about the town of silent hill, although I do not own any part of konami.  
  
I've walked for days in the darkness. I still have not found any sign of life in this Godforsaken place. Everywhere I walk there is always darkness, only the dead walk now. The slow beat of walking corpses, deaf and cold. Time is no longer important to me, my only means of getting out of this town, is to stay alive.  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
Heather with her 9mm pistol, blasted two bloody holes into the skull of a deformed creature that seemed to take the shape of her long dead father. Torturing her with the sadness she endured on that day. She came to Silent Hill, it came to her without her knowing in a shopping mall, but somehow she was drawn back to this horrible place. She felt that a piece of her was left in this town, she was drawn back to the place she hated most. The creature writhed and screamed in agony as Heather brought her foot down upon its neck.  
  
Take that you piece of shit! She screamed at the creature.  
  
After the creature died, she heard a familiar droning sound that brought her soul into a much deeper darkness. The road she now stood on became a blood stained grating and the creature that was before dead, came back to life, reborn and even more rancid.  
  
You son of a bitch!!  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
The creature, after several shots, finally died and disappeared into the foggy darkness. Heather's heart sunk as everything around her disappeared, She was so disoriented by the darkness that she fell unconscious. 


	2. Why!

Heather woke up in what seemed like a patient's room in a hospital. She found herself dressed in a gown and laying in a bed. The television in front of her displayed only white noise and a picture of her lying in a bed unconscious. She watched herself in amazement in the T.V. After what seemed like hours the T.V. picture changed into a horrifying pile of bloody limbs. Strangely she could smell the rotting flesh and curdling blood and she became engulfed in a nightmare of terrifying images. She began to hallucinate; her skin began to rot to the point to where only her bloody bones could be seen.  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD, WHY!!!! She screamed in horror at what she was seeing.  
  
A bright light flashed in front of her eyes and her body was back to normal.  
  
"Wha.What..was that!" she squealed  
  
Heather got out of the bed, her heart beating out of her chest, naked under her gown, she found her gun laying on a table beside her. She cautiously walked out of the room with her gun up. She walked into a endless hallway, lined with a glowing, green ooze on the walls. At the end of the hall she found a door, glowing with the same ooze. She cautiously reached for the door knob. When she opened the door, she found her father standing in the doorway with a dead stare on his face.  
  
Heather...is that...you. Her father moaned  
  
Heather was astounded at what she was seeing, was it really her father, Harry Mason!  
  
"D.d.dad.are you really here!" She answered  
  
"Heather..your judgment has come" Harry said ominously  
  
Harry's body started to transform. His limp body fell to floor writhing and twisting. It's head began to elongate and seemed to have had the structure of a sheet of metal. A large sword like weapon appeared in his hand. It stood facing heather, she backed up a few steps and brought up her gun and fired 5 shots into its head.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
The bullets ricocheted off it's large metal head.  
  
The creature brought up it's weapon and stabbed it though heather's chest.  
  
"Ugghhhh!!"  
  
her eyes widened and she fell to the ground with tears following.  
  
The droning noise returned to her ears as she lay motionless on the ground. 


	3. It ends

Heather woke up in the middle of the road, alone again. It was silent, she saw a sign.  
  
Your judgment has been passed.  
  
"Thank God." she said silently to herself.  
  
She walked into the clearing fog, happy and yet sad at the same time. 


End file.
